


Like A Bullet In The Back

by DichotomyStudios



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Families of Choice, Fanart, Lawyers, M/M, Manhandling, Military Uniforms, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: A belated #DaredevilExchange gift for cowboysrgay! Frank Castle and Matt Murdock, having a discussion. Or something. ♥
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: Daredevil and Defenders Exchange 2020





	Like A Bullet In The Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamentingpat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentingpat/gifts).



> I was chasing several prompts: Seven Devils by Florence & the Machine, repentance, talk in a church, weapons of choice. In typical Fratt fashion, Frank and Matt took all the prompts and roughed them up until we ended up with this. Maybe it started with a discussion in church, became an argument outside church, and ended up in unknown country. 
> 
> Title is from another Florence song, "Dog Days Are Over". (Fratt couldn't even let me have the right song for this.) _'Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back, struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that...'_
> 
> Many thanks to titc for running these exchanges and dragging me into doing a little pinch hit Fratt for the greater good. I didn't know I needed this, but it made me so happy.  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
